Snore
Hello, I'd like to start off by saying thank you for contributing your time into reading this, I don't really get to talk much anymore. Well I could jump in and just out right say what I want to say, but it might not be the best. There is a lot to explain, I will be saying what I felt then, and well, What I feel now. It was a warm day, normal temperature for Arizona I guess. I was working my shitty job as a burger flipper for Wendy's, which I was an employee for around a year now, should have finished high school, but anyways that's besides the point. The local school had just won a game, being that it was a small town, there aren't many places to celebrate a win, so most people would just go to a Burger King/ Dairy Queen to celebrate. The team came flooding in and, of course, not many people were at the restaurant but me to help. Needless to say by the end of this whole fiasco, I was pretty drained. I drudged home to my shitty one bedroom apartment. I sat on the couch ready to unwind from the whole day today, with my small runt of the litter dog, but the clock was telling me that it was time for bed, not just relaxing. So I did not disobey to the whim, because well, I was tired. I got into my uncomfortable bed, and began to sleep, that's when I began to hear a odd noise I haven't heard since I was young, snoring. Now I'll be honest, I'm a little bit of an insomniac and have to take sleeping pills to get to bed, but I've been taking them for three years now and haven't had any side effects other than being tired. The snoring stayed at the constant pace, I was trying to listen to where it was coming from, and heard it from my down stairs neighbor, "loud asshole" I repeated as I went back to bed. The next day the process was repeated. Wake up, job, come home, relax, sleeping pills, sleep. This time the snoring was still going on, but louder than last time, not closer, just louder. Same thing, different day, this time when I went into bed, the snoring got even louder, so this is about the time I just said fuck it and went down to see why he was so fucking loud. I knocked on the door. No answer. Again, and again and again. Knock, Knock, Knock. My neighbor, well for his sake lets just call him Josh. Josh came out looking, tired, his eyes were sunken in, he had the look that he hasn't bathed, the whole place reeked, Definitely not the appearance of someone who has been snoring 7 hours a day. Don't go jumping to assumptions and saying, "JOSH KILLED PEOPLE I WENT IN AND DIED 10/10 STORY." It wasn't that, he just seemed, very off. Earlier I called him loud, that's because he was a college student, you know not the educated ones who actually deserve to be in college, the loud annoying fucks. My memory is hazy seeing as it was late, and sleeping pills but I'll try to recreate the conversation the best I could. "Josh, whats the matter? You catch something?" "I, no, no I haven't" "Well keep it down, the snoring I mean, we all like a little bit of rest." "I would if I could." "Would if you could? Whats stopping you fro-" Before I could finish my sentence I noticed something on Josh, it wasn't blood, it was tears, he began to sob and before I knew it, he broke out in a down right cry. "Josh, I'm sorry, just go back to bed." "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I-I'M SICK OF IT." "Josh, calm down, look I'm sorry, I'll leave you can go an-" "NO, I don't want to go back inside, I don't want to go near my house, it follows me, I want it to sto-" Josh had covered his mouth and began to yell, he ran inside muttering "I'm sorry" and slammed the door shut, locking it. The next day I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer, he just muttered something and would go back into his house. I was getting worried for him, I offered to drive him to the hospital, surprisingly he agreed. I brought him to the doctor, all he said was that he would give me the review of his health when he could, but for now I should just go home. Eventually I got a call to come down to the hospital, so feeling like getting out of the house anyways I went. The doctor only said a few words before handing me pills to give to him, he said "your friend has schizophrenia, tell him to take these pills and he will be OK for the mean time." I told Josh its time to go home and get some rest. For the first week or so, he seemed better, the snoring didn't stop but I thought it was because of the pills. However the next week, he drastically changed. He started not going to college, or even leaving the house, I began to get worried for him so I asked him whats wrong, all he did was look up at me and say. "I set up a video camera, I live alone so it had to be some THING, making all the noise, but I never knew I would see something so horrid, so evil." He began to sob, which slowly turned into a cry. I told him he could sleep at my place for the time being, he agreed and fell asleep on my couch, since I only have a singles bed. I heard a door opening, then shut with a bang. I turned around to see the bathroom light was on. "Probably just Josh." I moaned closing my eyes to go to bed. The next morning when I woke up, I got out of bed and felt a cold liquid on my foot. Water. "well fuck, guess a faucet is leaking" I mumbled. I got out and went to go take my shower then head to work, that's when I saw a horrible sight. Josh, he overdosed on his meds while in the bath tub. I looked in horror as the foam had been in the tub and on his chin. I ran to the telephone and called 911. When they arrived I followed them to the hospital, they told me after a autopsy that he had swallowed the entire pill bottle. I began to sob, "Why, why would he do this, just because of snoring, wait.... video camera." I said, I got into my shitty car and drove back to the apartment, when I got there it was about 3pm. I went inside of Josh's apartment and grabbed the video camera and went back upstairs. I rolled the video back and, well, I'll explain. The video was pretty mundane, Josh was pretending to sleep, could tell because his eyes were twitching, no snoring. Then the door had creaked open, I began to get goosebumps. I began to hear a loud snore as the shadows had began to move, whenever there is something in the darkness and you can see their silhouette, every time it breathed it made a sound that sounded just like snoring. It just sat there and snored before making a laugh and saying, "I know you're awake." like a mom would to her child. Josh whipped out of being asleep and turned on the lights, and it was gone. He then yelled out of frustration and anguish and turned off the lights before going back to his sleepless life. That thing then picked up the camera, I got a good view of what it looked like, Sunken in eyes, his skin was as light as a blank sheet of computer paper. His teeth were elongated and were yellow, besides the random splotches of red. His body was stick thin, looking like if you applied pressure to him, he would snap like a twig. His hair was down to his waist. He looked like he could easily be 12 ft. He let out a chuckle and said "you're next." before the camera shut off. I began to wonder what it meant by whats next, but I was to tired to think straight, I had watched all 7 hours of him sleeping and it was now 10-ish, around there. So I shut my door and grabbed my dog, and prepared to fall asleep, as I was about to go into the realm of dreams, I heard my door creak, and a loud snore rang out. Category:Dreams/Sleep